Jeffcest
by Katrystolo
Summary: A Jeff the Killer fanfic I wrote for a friend on DeviantART. A bit sleazy, but I like it. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Jeff The Killer was lazily sitting in his room, on his bed, looking into a mirror, and leering like a psychopath- which, of course, he was. "Well, don't you look fabulous today?" he muttered into the mirror, admiring his "good looks;" he'd started growing his eyebrows out again, and he liked the expressions they allowed him to make. "Why yes... yes I do..." replied the mirror. Jeff, not expecting the reflection respond, jumped a little. "... I didn't know you could talk..." he said to the mirror. "Well I can, and I can also do this-" Suddenly, the Jeff within the mirror popped out. The original Jeff didn't expect that either. But, not really minding a better look at his "sexy" self, he didn't kill the Jeff that had come out of the mirror. "Well, I must say, Jeff, you look quiet sexy today" they said in unison. "I know right?" replied the Jeff from the mirror "oh, and you can call me Ffej."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow "Ffej?"

"Yes, Ffej" Ffej replied-.

They stared at each other for a few seconds- examining their counterpart's lithe body- before suddenly, slowly, Ffej started to lean towards the original, equally, titillatingly, sexy Jeff...

"Oh, wait..." said Ffej, ceasing the advance. From his pocket he retrieved a sewing needle and a length of fishing wire. He held the thin, wired needle to Jeff's bloody, perpetual leer, said "hold still, Handsome" and started stitching the once-handsome face back together. Ffej cut the wire, tied a knot in it, and started on mending the other cheek. The needle and wire and the holes in his face hurt Jeff a lot, but he did not mind- he must have a good reason for it, after all. When Ffej was done with the stitches, he snapped his fingers, and his face mirrored Jeff's flawlessly; they both had what looked like tight smiles spanning their faces, and they took the time to relearn how to utilize their lips, until Jeff asked hungrily "now, where was I?" At this, Ffej leaned in close enough that they could taste each-other's breath "I believe you were here..." he whispered giddily. He shoved Jeff back to sit on bed, feet dangling over the edge, and plopped heavily into his lap, grinding his growing stiffness into Jeff's abs. With firm hands, Ffej pulled Jeff closer by his hoodie collar and kissed him. The intimate moment was not at all what Jeff had imagined. In fact, for the last few years, the only things he'd imagined were new, cooler ways to kill people. And the feeling he was having now was different from what he usually felt towards... well, anyone. He'd heard of this feeling- he was horny. And instead of feeling incredibly violent and blood-lusting, he was feeling unbearably ruttish, and was lusting after something even more delectable than blood. Ffej parted lips slightly against his, and Jeff took the invitation gladly, slipping his lengthy tongue between those lips with a strange, bestial need- he felt that same, vindictive feeling in the back of his mind, that feeling that made him want to hurt someone. But it was different, and it only made him hornier, rather than deadly; he wanted to fuck, very hard, hard enough that his doppelganger wouldn't be able to walk straight for weeks. With inhuman ease, he picked Ffej from his lap and dropped him face-up on the bed, still licking and tasting the confines of his maw as he spread the mirror copy's legs to either side of his waist. His flavor was complex, tangy, he noted, but not unpleasant, and not at all uninviting. He savored it, lapping at the length of tongue within and growling in his pleasure, even as Ffej moaned and mewled beneath him.

Jeff deftly pulled out of the lip-lock, a strand of saliva falling between them to land on Ffej's chin. He could see his mirror image was flushed from arousal; his always-bleached-white face was blushing crimson, and his thin eyebrows were arched in needy confusion- he was obviously hoping- praying, rather- for more. Jeff grinned evilly, straining his stitches- who was he to deny himself such pleasures? "Lose the shirt" he grinned, taking off his own stitched-up hoodie with tantalizing slowness. For a moment, Ffej lay stupefied, and then he slipped his own hoodie off as well, revealing his bare, lean, sheet-white figure. The two Killers admired themselves for an instant, before Jeff dived back in; he started with a few kisses under the chin, while running a gentle, caressing hand up along the bulge in Ffej's jeans, shaped by his rock-hard crotch rocket. The doppelganger mewled eagerly, hoping to fuck or be fucked soon, but he would wait until Jeff had his fill of fun. After minutes of the brutal, heavenly pleasure-torture, Jeff finally growled "get those pants off..." and released him. With a small smile, Ffej brought his jeans down around his ankles, his boxers following close behind. Without hesitation, Ffej spread his legs and tarted stroking his exposed, rosy cock, preparing himself for what was to come... until Jeff coldly slapped his hand away and said "no, that's off limits." He watched, mesmerized, as Jeff sultrily slipped out of his own jeans, tossing them to the floor after his hoodie. His growing, pink-tipped stiffness fell down perfectly atop Ffej's and, placing his hands on either side of him, Jeff started slow frottage with his tumescent doppelganger. Sinking into the feeling of having his cock worked over so smoothly, yet roughly, Ffej bit his lip and made a few weak thrusts to meet him. Every time their tips touched, they felt their corresponding loins swell larger with their thick, sweltering seed. With a few more rough grinds, the two started leaking precum from their pink, engorged tips. Jeff moved his dribbling, hot, iron-hard member down to probe between Ffej's porcelain cheeks. He spread them with both hands and caught sight of his double's clenching, puckered entrance, a pair of packed gonads falling almost low enough to shield the target. Jeff could feel the fishing wire in his face grow taut as he grinned evilly and aligned himself, dabbing and dousing the flexing sphincter with a constant, slick stream of his pre-ejaculate.  
Jeff took his pulsing rod in his left hand and tapped lewdly at the tightened hole. The scent boiling off of either of their endowments was musky yet pleasant, and hung heavily in the air, getting into them as they panted ruttishly with growing need for release. Ffej looked up at him with a new look in his eyes- no longer the empty stare of a killer, but the look of powerful, unbridled lust- and his own neglected, erected dick twitched and jumped with anticipation from every prod of Jeff's member. He was panting lightly, his eyes glazed over. Jeff probably looked no better...  
At last, with the ass-crack before him slippery-wet with his precum, Jeff gently squeezed Ffej's baseball-sized, swollen nuts and slipped inside, eliciting from both of them an even stronger stream of pre, as well as low, husky moans in response to the slow penetration of the double's tight, pulsing hole. "Oh, fuck..." Jeff gasped, placing Ffej's ankles on either of his shoulders and raching down to grip his grope-able booty. The feeling of having his own tight, clenching rectum wrapping around the entire length of his cock was something far greater than sating his blood-lust could ever provide; he could feel each beat of Ffej's heart massaging his drippy, throbbing sperm-shaft within an already vice-like grip as he slipped himself farther in, inch-by-inch. Each beat sent a rhythmic contraction up through the doppelganger's backside, working to pull Jeff's thick, drippy length of man-meat deeper with arousing intensity. Between the sensations squeezing his distended, dribbling cock and the intoxicating musk that filled his nostrils, Jeff lost what little control he'd had left. His hips pistoned of their own accord, adding to the pleasure that already enveloped the entirety of his groin as he slamed his lap into Ffej's burly butt cheeks. His pelvic-pumping grew harder with every few thrusts, not caring whether he was hurting Ffej- he lived to hurt, but this was simply an added benefit. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and a creaking bed frame were some of the loudest noises in the room, but they were no match for the lewd howls, groans, and moans of both of the fucking Killers.  
Soon, Jeff could feel the fatigue set in as he overexerted himself, but the pleasured contractions never left him as he plowed his own asshole. "Damn, Sexy, you're so... _so tight!_" Jeff howled, slapping Ffej's ass for emphasis and leaving a bright, red hand-print. "Ah, and you're so hard... and so... Ahn!" Ffej cried, clawing at the sheets and curling his toes as Jeff rearranged himself to pound away at the pleasure-trove of his prostate.  
After minutes of the rough, sweaty, loud ass-fucking, Jeff could feel the pressure of his climax rising, spurring him on to jackhammer the doppelganger's abused, precum-smeared asshole even more brutally. With long, deep strokes he buried his leaking, throbbing, beet-red, tumescent cock inside of him, leaning back and reaching down to masturbate his mirror twin's belly-flopping phallus, a wet _fap-fap-fapp_ing mixing with the cacophony of high-pitched, horny moans and the sloppy sound of slicked, slippery flesh clapping together. Jeff made time to grope this choice piece of ass, slapping and squeezing Ffej's precum-streaked ass-cheeks and fondling his slippery testicles in tune with his pleasure. "Ah, god yes!" Ffej shrieked, his eyes rolling back in their sockets as his tongue lolled out of his stitched-together mouth. Getting a wicked idea, Jeff aimed the engorged, flexing cock in his hand up towards Ffej's open mouth, and gave one last, hard thrust into his prostate. Ffej shuddered violently and erupted in Jeff's hand, a thick rope of jism spurting forth to land on his nose. Another blast followed, landing in his mouth and painting it an off-white, seeping somewhat through the stitches. And then another rope of semen burst up at him, splattering his bare chest and neck with his own sticky, salty-sweet cream.  
As Ffej reached his orgasmic release, Jeff reached his own; he buried his unholy stiffness deep into Ffej's ass and, shuddering, erupted a thick river of cum inside his victim, feeling it back-flow round his porcelain girth, lubricating the passage further as his first blast tapered off. He made another thrust inside, and a instant later Jeff fired off his next rope of hot, musky sperm, filling Ffej's colon with more cum as it began to drool out and down his ass-cheeks, soaking into the sheets. Each successive blast made more of his seed spurt forth from his backside, distending his belly ever-so-slightly from the pressure, even as Ffej reached the end of his own orgasm, painting himself a new kind of white.  
With an ecstatic sigh, Jeff pulled free of the cummy anal cavern, his post-sex-sensitive prick glossy from the multiple back-flows of his cum. His doppelganger looked up at him gleefully, his ass once again clenching tight, so as to hold in all the milky ejaculate sloshing within. "We should do this again some time, eh Sexy?" Jeff asked greedily. He hadn't known he could cum that much- he liked the feeling. Ffej nodded in concurrence "definitely, Handsome" he slipped his hoodie back on and gathered his pants, his cock hanging limply between his thighs. Jeff met him at the mirror, and with a sweet, swift kiss, he was alone again. He sighed wearily as he looked into the mirror; the image within simultaneously did the same.  
From within the pitch-black recesses of the closet of Jeff the Killer, Slenderman did what he was best at- he watched everything closely, from beginning to end. And, in his hand, his Sony NEXFS100UK HD Camcorder did its own job- it recorded the entire bout of rough, sweaty Jeffcest, from _beginning to end_. If Slenderman had a mouth, he would have been grinning like a hyena, and maybe laughing his ass off too. _This is so going on the internet..._ he thought to himself, lowering the cam as Jeff redressed, oblivious.


	2. Jeffcest Fanfic Help!

Hey everyone! I need some ideas... XP

I know a bunch of you enjoyed my Jeffcest fanfic's first chapter.

I don't know what to do next. Please help? e.e

What I need: Ideas for sexy stories to write for you all~ Nothing too vulgar please. XD

What I don't need: A plot. Unless you all petition me to actually make a full out story of this. XP

Kay, awesome. Just pm me if you have an idea~

Hasta la pasta!


End file.
